Du Wyrda abr Shur'tugal
by Poptart22
Summary: Takes place right after Inheritance, when Eragon and Saphira had just left Alagaesia. Eragon and Saphira rebuild the riders, along with the help of the elves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***Saphira's POV***

The pounding of her wings resounded through her skull. They had been flying for nigh on four hours, searching for land to rebuild the Riders upon. For the most part, all they had come across was the ocean, and among that, a few diminutive islands, none suited for their task. The past four hours had left a bitter-sweet taste residing in the dragoness' mouth. For one, she had had to leave her mate, Green-Scales-Fïrnen; but on the other, she was off to rebuild the Riders, and bring a legacy back to Alagaesia. She wiggled with delight at the thought of the young-egg-dragons that were carried with her partner-of-her-mind-and-heart.

With that thought, she turned to look at Eragon, who wore nothing but a mask of sorrow upon his face.

She reached out her mind to his, and gently said, _Little One… _ And she felt his mind close off to her, but yet a thick stream of emotions flowed through to her mind. Regret, despair, longing, grief, and most of all an overwhelming sense of sadness came through Saphira, and she let out a trembling roar, to be heard throughout the sea.

***Eragon's POV***

He closed off his mind to Saphira, to try and save her from his grief, for he knew that she had her own to deal with. He knew he had failed when he heard her roar, a sorrow-filled lament. With that, tears began to stream down his cheeks.

He wept for his cousin, Roran and his family, whom he knew he would not see for the rest of his lifetime. He wept for the loss of his home, and the place he had called home for all his life… gone. He wept for Murtagh, a broken man, hopefully healing himself away from society. But most of all, he wept for Arya, knowing that they could never be together.

With that last thought, he withdrew into the deepest part of his conscious, pulling away from the problems of his life, and fell into a deep slumber.

He awoke about an hour later, slumped forward in Saphira's saddle.

_Little One,_ she said, with concern and empathy infused in her voice, _how are you feeling?_

_Honestly, I feel empty Saphira. I feel as if parts of my hearts have been torn away from me. That the last remaining piece of me is you._

_Little One, you know I shall never leave you; we shall go through this together._

_I know, Saphira, thank you. But for now, I need to put such thoughts out of my mind. We have a task to complete._

_That we do Eragon. _

He scratched her neck, right in the spot behind her ear, and she hummed in response.

**Sorry for this chapter being so short! I promise the next one will be MUCH bigger. Well, this is my first Fan-Fic. Actually this is the first thing I've ever written outside of school stuff. I'd appreciate reviews, as I'd love to know what to improve upon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***Eragon's POV***

After flying for another five or so leagues, Eragon exclaimed to Saphira, _Saphira over there, to your right! Do you see that mountain range! It seems perfect for making a nesting area in!_

_That it does, Eragon. We shall see._

As Saphira dived below the clouds, Eragon took a look at the island. From overhead, it seemed to be about the size of the Hadarac Desert, possibly larger.

"Remarkable…" Eragon breathed.

From this height, he could see a large mountain range along the western side of the island, and a huge river running through it. Mostly the land was covered in a thick forest, but towards the middle of the island, lay a huge, grassy plain; perfect for building upon.

_It's perfect. _Saphira hummed.

_Yes, I believe it is, Saphira, _commented Eragon, as a wide smile stretched across his face. _Can you land over towards the edge of the plains? _He sent her a mental image of where he was talking about.

As Saphira descended, Eragon extended his consciousness to the pocket of space floating beside him, showing the hoard of Eldunari the new home of the Dragon Riders.

A feeling of approval washed through him before a voice spoke to him; _We all agree, this island shall prove to be the best island for the mission before us._

Saphira landed softly on the ground, and crouched down, allowing Eragon to hop off her back.

_Saphira, I'm going to quickly look around, to see what I can. I shall contact Blodhgarm and the other elves to let them know our location._

Saphira turned to look him in the eyes, and brought her head down to his level. With a glimmer of excitement in her icy blue eyes, she said, _I am going to find a suitable place to nest the younglings._

With that thought, she jumped into the air, uttering a triumphant roar, ascending to the sky.

Eragon walked around the edges of the forest, Brisngr at his hip in case of an attack. Very warily, he began to extend his consciousness towards the outer ends of the island. Immediately, he felt a herd of deer to his left, along with every single organism, large and small. The island seemed to be teeming with animals, enough to feed the hatchlings and more.

Eragon let a somber expression come across his face, realizing that this was going to be his new home. Composing himself, he walked towards a small pool of water, not fifty feet away from him. Casting a spell upon the water, and Blodhgarm's face appeared within the water.

"Greetings, Shadeslayer. Have you found a place to raise the dragons?" asked Blodhgarm, an expressionless mask upon his face.

"That we have Blodhgarm-vodhr."

Eragon conferred with Saphira for a minute before telling the elf how to get to the island.

"It is about twenty-eight leagues from where we left you last. If you had continued North-West as we had suggested, you should reach this island in a week's time."

"We have been traveling North-West as you suggested. We will see you in a week, Argetlam."

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Blodhgarm."

Blodhgarm graciously bowed his head, and disappeared from the pool of water.

Walking through the forest, Eragon was unsure what to do first. Contemplating many options of what he could do first, Saphira spoke to him.

_Little One, we need somewhere to sleep, do we not? _ A hint of amusement touched her voice.

Eragon gave her a mental nod, and walked through the forest, until he found a tree he felt suitable to form into a home for himself and Saphira. He sat down and took a deep breath. _I've never done this before. Hopefully it will go well. _He thought to himself. Taking another breath, remembering what Oromis had taught him so many months ago, he began to sing.

Eragon sat for many hours, singing the tree to his will; and occasionally through his bond, he could feel Saphira humming along with him and supplying him energy.

He uttered one last sentence, and opened his eyes, examining his handiwork. Before Eragon stood a magnificent tree house, comparable to the elves work.

With an expression of awe on his face, Eragon walked through the doorway to his new home. The first thing he saw was a large, spiral staircase, with an intricately carved banister. Walking up the staircase, he came upon a large room with a desk and shelves lining the walls.

_All the scrolls I could store here… It would rival Oromis' collection!_

Eragon continued up the tree, arriving in his room. There was more than enough room for him and Saphira, and even with her growth in the years to come, it would still be roomy. He realized his room was very similar to Vrael's tree house in Ellesmera.

_I need no more than that. I do not desire many possessions._

Eragon reached out his mind to Saphira, curious where she had been for so long.

_Saphira! Where are you?_

_I am exploring a cavern within the mountain range on the western shore. This shall make a perfect nesting area._

Eragon felt a radiant joy emanate from Saphira at the thought of rebuilding her race.

_When you're done exploring, come to our tree in the forest, _to show her where it was, he flashed her a mental image. _I need the pocket of space that I stored in your saddle bags. I'd like to get settled in._

_I'll be there shortly._

*** Saphira's POV ***

Saphira flew towards Eragon, looking over the landscape before her. _Flying is the best time to think about the problems of the world. _She thought to herself. She hoped that rebuilding the riders would take Eragon's mind off of Emerald-Eyes-Arya, as Saphira knew Eragon's heart was broken. She knew how he felt, as being separated from Green-Scales-Fïrnen did not sit well with her either. _The difference between the two situations, _she thought, _is that I am a dragon, and we do not take one mate. Two-legs on the other hand, take mates for life. _

Saphira flew close to the ground, feeling that she was getting close to her and Eragon's tree home. Skimming over the lake, just letter her claws glide through the water, she looked down at her appearance. Her scales reflected the water, sending specks of light over the water. _For now, I shall forget all my problems, and be satisfied with the fact that I am the most beautiful creature in all the lands. _

She landed in front of the tree that Eragon had sung into a house, and examined it with a thoughtful eye.

_Eragon, I'm sure that Oromis and Brom are looking down on you with pride in their hearts. _

_Saphira, it's only the first time I've sung a tree into a home, it's really not a feat worthy of such praise. _

_Eragon, I am not only talking about the tree, I am talking about all you have accomplished. You have grown a tremendous amount since I first hatched for you, and I am still sure I made the perfect choice from within my egg. Both Oromis and your Father would be so proud of you, as I know I am. _

A tear rolled down Eragon's cheek. _Thank you Saphira, your words gladden me. _

Saphira felt a sense of gratification and humility flow through their bond.

_Come on my Partner-of-Mind-and-Heart, let us rest our minds and bodies, for tomorrow we start rebuilding a legacy._

**Thanks for the reviews guys; it means a lot to me :) So here's the second chapter, I hope you like it. Also, I promise there will be some action next chapter, and it'll only escalate from there! I'll try to update at least twice a week, it really depends on my homework and other stuff. Again, reviews are really appreciated! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

***Anything you recognise here belongs to CP, not me :3 I don't own Eragon ***

Chapter 3

Throughout the week before the elves arrived, Eragon and Saphira managed to work on the island; which after careful consideration, was named Dras-Abr Moi; or City of Change.

City of Change, for that is exactly what it was destined to be; for the Dragons, the Riders, for the fate of Alagaesia.

For the most part, Eragon and Saphira had spent their time readying a place for the eggs; a problem which proved challenging to solve. They needed to make sure that they were safe at all times, even with Cuaroc there. Also, they needed to make sure the eggs were kept warm, so they'd be comfortable.

After thinking about it for many hours, and consulting with the wisdom of the Eldunari, Eragon and Saphira had figured that the safest place to keep the eggs would be right underneath their noses. With the help of the Eldunari, Eragon used magic to form a cavern 10 feet underneath, and basing the idea off the Vault of Souls, created individual alcoves for the eggs. In order to prevent intruders, he cast a spell that only allowed himself and Saphira inside, unless he had given them permission in the Ancient Language. If he hadn't, the spell would pick up on their mind, and alert Eragon of their presence.

Eragon managed to cast a spell that used only the heat in the air to create an everlasting fire to keep the eggs warm; the only way it would go out was if he told it to.

Other than that, Saphira had mostly worked on finding items for the nesting site; using materials from all over Dras-Abr Moi, allowing her to see most of the island.

Nearing the end of one week, Eragon was flying on Saphira, when he noticed a boat approaching the Western shore.

_Saphira! The elves are here!_

Saphira began to slowly plummet from the clouds, until she was flying over top of the elven boat. Eragon hopped off of her back, and gently landed on the main deck. Eragon heard many murmurs of "Greetings Shadeslayer and Brightscales," and he nodded and smiled.

A younger looking elf approached Eragon; he had hair like starlight with eyes as blue as the sea. "Greetings, Shadeslayer. I am Eilthane, Blodhgarm is looking for you; he is on the lower deck." He said in a musical tone.

"Thank you Eilthane, I must go find him then, thank you for telling me." Eragon said briskly. He walked at a slow pace, trying to recognise some of the elves. He found that the remainder of the spell casters that had been sent to protect him, which seemed like so long ago; had been sent along. He greeted them all, glad for their company.

_I recognise a few of these pointed-ears. Many came to compliment me when we were in Ellesmera. _Eragon felt memories of their first visit to Ellesmera flow through their bond.

_Saphira, you do realize how vain you are?_

_I am a dragon. I am allowed to be vain._

Eragon chuckled, for he caught her admiring her scales in the waters' reflection. Saphira let out a deep, throaty laugh as well.

Eragon, Saphira and the Elves had docked upon Dras Abr-Moi a few hours later. During the boat ride, Eragon had filled Blodhgarm in on everything that he and Saphira had discovered.

When they docked, the elves began to laugh and sing, with expressions of happiness and ebullience on their faces. The group of elves ran through the forest, carrying their things, until they came across the plain where Eragon and Saphira had sung their tree. As they set their things down, they began to sing and dance once again.

Their celebration continued until the sun began to set, which then the elves brought out barrels of mead, and partied into the night. Like during the Agaeti Blodhren, Saphira hummed along with the elves, enjoying the mead and freedom.

_Little One, the earth feels so… alive! _

_Exactly how much mead have you had, Saphira?_

_Eragon, just because I've had some mead, doesn't mean I'm drunk._ Saphira huffed. _Don't you feel it?_

Eragon extended his consciousness, only to find that the island felt like it was thrumming with energy. _Amazing; Saphira was right._

_I always am, aren't I? _Saphira made her way through the crowd of elves and sat next Eragon, still humming along with the songs the elves sang; the energy imbued in the lyrics penetrating everything on Dras Abr-Moi.

_Saphira, I am weary. I think I'm going to bed. Are you going to join me? Or will you stay with the elves for a while longer?_

_I think I'm going to stay here. Good night Little One._

Eragon nodded, and went to say good night to the elves. After his goodbyes, he headed back to his home. After making sure that no one had seen where he was going, he slowly crept into the tunnel that lead to the cavern where the eggs were held. Earlier in the day, Eragon had escorted Cuaroc to his new home with the eggs. Eragon nodded to the great steel being, and looked upon all the eggs. A huge realization set within him, that he would no longer be alone. Even though Murtagh and Arya were still Riders, neither of them were with him, with both of them being in Alagaesia. Eragon looked at the eggs with hope and wonder, feeling a rush of excitement.

Walking up the winding staircase in his home, Eragon was lost in thought; about how he was going to train the new riders, what to do about the wild dragons, where he would keep the Eldunari, and even problems in Alagaesia.

Slightly unfocused, Eragon looked upon his room. He unclipped his belt and threw Brisingr on his bed. With the help of Saphira, Eragon had put all his furniture in their new tree house. He had also put in a mirror, a shelf and three fairths. One was of when Saphira had first hatched, when she was sitting on his bedpost, looking out the window at the sunrise. The second was of his old home in Carvahall, reminding him of his old home. Finally, his third was of Arya. The third one was of the moment when Arya had told him her true name; Eragon had made this fairth during his first days on Dras Abr-Moi.

Eragon sighed to himself, still deep in thought, as he sat down on his bed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eragon saw a flicker of movement in his mirror.

"Saphira… Blodgharm…?" Eragon called, with no reply.

Eragon looked away from the mirror for a moment, and when he looked back, a shadow was lunging at him, sword in hand.

Eragon cursed, and whipped around as he grabbed Brisingr off his bed, meeting the unknown attackers' blade with his. The foe attempted to whip his blade around, but was easily batted away by Eragon. No matter how hard the attacker tried, Eragon easily parried and warded off their blows. While exchanging blows, Eragon noticed that his attacker was of a rather short stature; almost child-like. After attempting to slash at Eragon's ribs, which Eragon easily parried, Eragon slapped away the attackers' blade with a flick of his wrist. With intense speed, Eragon brought his blade to the foe's neck.

"Garjzla!" Barked Eragon, creating a light, showing the attackers face.

Looking down upon his enemy, Eragon came to the same conclusion as he had before; the person before him was of a child-like stature; with long, shaggy hair. Something within Eragon clicked, realizing that he was looking upon something familiar.

_A werecat! _ He exclaimed, surprise evident on his face.

_Finally. _

The voice resonated in Eragon's mind, with a condescending tone.

_Greetings Shadeslayer, I am Jonah._

**Sorry for the super late update guys! I was really busy this week, and I also re-wrote this chapter probably about six times. I had some major writers-block. So, what did you guys think? :) Please, please, please review! It makes me more motivated to write and I can know what to improve on! I'll try to update by Wednesday! Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eragon stood still, panting, with his blade still at Jonah's neck. There was a lapse in the conversation for a moment. Then two. Eragon arched his eyebrow at the werecat, expecting an explanation. There was no response from him, just a haughty look in his eyes.

_Well? Any explanation for attacking me?_

_No. Give me a second to think of a reason… _It almost sounded as if he purred in his mind.

_You think you're smart, do you werecat? I'm not the one with the sword at my throat._

_As I said before, my name is Jonah. _

_I really don't care right now, stop being so insolent. You have three seconds before I call my dragon to come and snap you up for a snack._

_Fine, here is my reasoning: I am no enemy to you Shur'tugal I was just making sure that you are still prepared for an attack, for even though the Tyrant King killed, there are still many of the kings servants running amuck, as well as many that proclaim you their enemy. I bear you no ill-will; I was just testing you. Satisfied? Can you please remove your sword from my neck now?_

Eragon pondered Jonah's explanation for a moment, before reaching his consciousness out to Saphira, and asked her to quickly come see him; hiding what had just transpired from her. _No need to get her worried._

Eragon returned his attention back to Jonah, examining him closely. Just as he had seen many times before, the werecat was in human form, appearing as a young boy. He had long, shaggy, caramel hair, and yellow eyes.

_First, answer two questions for me, Jonah. How did you get here, and why are you here?_

_Well, I got here on that boat that the elves came on. How else do you think I got here? Swam? You had some of the best spell casters in Alagaesia on that boat and they can't even detect a werecat. How… amusing. _Jonah purred.

_And my second question?_

_I am here because like my kin, Solembum, I enjoy being where interesting things take place; and I believe that dragons are the most interesting of all. _

Eragon slowly sheathed Brisngr, not taking his eyes off of Jonah.

_You think dragons are interesting? Good, well then you should enjoy what I have in store for you._

At that moment, Eragon saw Saphira make her way into the tree house, and saw her snake her head around to look Jonah in the eye.

_Eragon, who is this child? _Saphira asked, as she leaned closer to the werecat, sniffing him. Eragon chuckled as he watched the werecat seem to pale in his human form.

_What, no smart remarks now?_

Jonah just shook his head, eyeing Saphira. As much as he enjoyed watching Jonah squirm, he gave in and told Saphira what had conspired. She let out a rippling growl.

_Understand this, fuzz ball. If you lay a hand on my rider or anyone on this island again, I'll hunt you down and snap you up for an afternoon snack. Got it?_

Jonah nodded, and ran out of the tree house.

_What an eventful day, Little One._

_Aye, Saphira. Although I thought that such days were behind us now, since we've left Alagaesia. I guess I was wrong._

_Of course you were wrong. You attract trouble no matter where you go. _Saphira let out a rumbling laugh, and said her goodnights to Eragon before returning to the elves' celebration.

_No more trouble, Saphira. I promise._

_Good._ She hummed, flying off to the plain.

**I'm really sorry about such a short update… I'm really sick and looking at the computer screen gives me a headache D: But I thought you guys needed something! So here's a super short chapter to tide you guys over until I can update again… Really sorry about that guys! Reviews are always loved! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

***I don't own Eragon, CP does***

Chapter 5

***Eragon's POV***

Eragon was standing deep inside the forest of Dras-abr Moi, bent over in the third level of Rimgar, breathing deeply while conversing with Saphira, who was once again looking through the mountains where the nest was meant to be.

_Little One, this place shall be the home of the younglings, I am sure of it. It is the perfect place for a nest and to raise the Tiny Ones._

_I agree Saphira. From what you've told me, it's perfectly suitable. Are you going to start constructing a nest?_

Eragon flipped his feet over his head and contorted his body into a backwards bridge.

_Yes. I'm going to spend the next few days completing this task, if that sounds alright with you, Eragon._

_Sounds good to me. I shall see you in a few hours, Saphira._

Eragon continued with the Rimgar for another hour and a half, before walking into the forest to find a place to meditate. Eragon walked and walked before he came upon a meadow. It was small, with a trickling stream lacing through it; and a fallen over tree over top of the stream, acting almost like a bridge.

_Perfect._ Eragon thought to himself.

For many hours Eragon sat on the fallen tree and left his mind extended outwards, all over Dras-abr Moi. After what had felt like hours, he took a break, allowing his thoughts to wander. Eventually, they resided on Alagaesia. Eragon wondered if either of the two eggs he had left had hatched for the dwarves or Urgals. He wondered about his family; how Roran, Katrina and Ismira were doing, and Murtagh as well.

_I honestly hope they're able to find peace within themselves. Maybe they'll pay us a visit in the future._

Finally his mind rested upon Arya and Fïrnen. Eragon had never thought that Arya would take up the Elven Crown after Islanzadi, yet it made complete sense to him. She had already sacrificed so much for the elves, it made sense she would want to lead them.

Eragon got up and started to walk back to his house, and he sighed, for he missed Arya more than anyone could imagine.

_Little One, do not dwell upon such thoughts; they poison your mind. We shall see them again, I can feel it._

_Thank you, Saphira. _

Eragon walked into his tree house, whistling an old tune from his days in Carvahall, thinking of the eggs and their future. Earlier that morning, he and Saphira had decided that they will take two eggs to the nest, once Saphira had completed it. These two eggs would be the new generation of their nearly extinct race.

_I will approach the Elves and Eldunari about the eggs tonight. _He thought to himself.

Eragon walked over to the mirror beside his bed and took a look at himself in the mirror. He felt his chin and whispered words in the Ancient Language; the stubble that was on his face fell to the ground.

Looking back towards the mirror, he noticed a quick movement behind him. Eragon ripped Brisngr out of his sheath, muttering.

"I swear if it's that stupid werecat again…"

Eragon turned around to see what had caused the movement, and dropped his sword to the ground. His mouth hung open and he gawked in surprise. If there was anything that he was expecting to be behind him, this was the last thing on the list.

There before Eragon, was a floating grass ship.

It was so intricately built, more detailed than he had ever seen before. Eragon approached the small ship, and saw that upon its mast lay a small scroll tied delicately to it.

Slowly, he untied the note and unrolled it. He could barely bring himself to read the elegantly written script.

_Dear Eragon,  
>I have thought to let you know that neither of the eggs hatched.<br>The young dragons found neither any of the dwarves or Urgals  
>suitable partners. Therefore, I've told Queen Nasuada that she<br>could take the eggs and allow the humans to touch both of  
>the eggs. Hopefully one shall hatch. How fares it wherever you<br>and Saphira are?_

_Also, regardless of the whole "dragons don't mate for life"  
>spiel, I know Fïrnen misses Saphira dearly.<em>

_I also miss the companionship of you both._

_Arya_

Eragon read the letter over so many times, he practically knew it off by heart. Then, mentally he screamed.

_SAPHIRA!_

_Eragon! What is the matter? Is it that werecat again? I swear if he's causing you trouble, I'll eat him for a snack once I get back._

_No Saphira, we seem to have gotten some mail._

At this statement, confusion emanated from Saphira.

_What do you mean?_

Eragon read the letter to her, and she roared in happiness.

_When you write back, make sure to include tat I miss him too._

_Of course I will, you silly over grown lizard. I probably would've included that even if you hadn't have mentioned it. _He chuckled mischievously.

_I know, Little One. I would do the same to you with Arya. _Eragon could almost tell she was replicating a grin on her face.

_That's totally different, Saphira._

_Sure, sure. _

Laughing to himself, Eragon walked over to the desk he had sung out of the tree, and grabbed a roll of parchment. It took him forever to finish writing his letter; he wanted to make sure it was perfect. In the end, it read:

_Arya,  
>I believe that was a wise decision. I shall send more eggs soon,<br>and hopefully one of those will find one of the dwarves or  
>Urgals a suitable Rider. Our island is magnificent, it serves our<br>purpose perfectly. We have named it Dras-abr Moi. Tomorrow  
>Saphira and I plan on choosing which eggs Saphira is going<br>to nest first. Our hopes are that we can start rebuilding the  
>race of dragons and the Dragon Riders as soon as possible.<br>Also, if either of the eggs hatches, please notify me. Scrying me  
>will trigger the necklace I have from the dwarves, and I shall<br>go to the mirror in my room to talk to you. I've enclosed a map  
>showing you our approximate location, just in case.<em>

_Saphira says she misses Fïrnen too._

_Your companionship is missed here as well. I'm not as close  
>with many of the elves here, and such a bond is sorely missed.<br>Hopefully we will see each other soon._

_Give my best wishes to everyone;_

_Eragon_

Eragon then attached his note and map he drew to the boat he had received from Arya, and then very quietly whispered her true name to the boat, directing its path with magic. He watched from his desk as the little boat floated out the hole that Saphira comes in from, and it flew out of his sight.

_Hopefully she will reply swiftly, Eragon. I know you'll be anxious for a reply._

_You know me so well, Saphira._

_Well I should. Anyways, the nest is coming along well; tonight we should consult the Elves and Eldunari about the choice of eggs._

_I agree. When will you be back?_

_Soon, I'm just about to leave the mountains now. When I return we will go speak to them._

_Aye. Hurry home Saphira._

**Yay a new chapter :O I'll probably update tomorrow, I'm planning on it being a slightly shorter chapter. Anyways, we'll see where that takes me ;) Funny side note, instead of paying attention in English class to Macbeth like I should be doing, I find myself on my iPod touches note pad writing this story XD It's filled with notes about this story! Anyways, please review guys, it motivates me to write! Oh, and here's a spoiler: within the next few chapters, we'll have a new Dragon Rider on our hands! ;D *dramatic music***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In a joyous mood, Eragon sauntered down the spiral stair case in his tree house, and entered the cavern where he'd been keeping the Eldunari while he and the Elves could build somewhere to keep them all. As he approached, the metal guardian of the Eggs, Cuaroc approached him, and slightly nodded his head towards Eragon, signalling him to approach. He approached the great Eldunari of Umaroth, and extended his mind towards it.

_Greetings, Umaroth-Elda._

_Greetings, Eragon Kingkiller. What can I assist you with?_

_Well Umaroth-Elda, Saphira has nearly completed her nest for the younglings, and the pair of us was curious to see if you and the other dragons had any input on how we should go about hatching the eggs._

Umaroth paused, and Eragon could feel that he was consulting with the other Eldunari. This took several minutes, which was no surprise to Eragon, considering the amount of Eldunari there were. Even with the Eldunari that had not been twisted, there were still a fair amount of opinions for Umaroth to listen to and represent. Eragon did nothing but stand within the cavern and wait patiently. Finally after what seemed like a large deliberation, Umaroth spoke.

_After speaking with the other members of my race, we have decided that it would be wiser to let Saphira do what she feels is natural. It is not proper for us to interfere in the fate of this new generation. We have done enough tampering already. Might I ask you how many eggs you plan to hatch?_

_We've planned on two, although Saphira and I are unsure which ones._

_Have you consulted the elves? _

_Not yet, I was planning on talking to them afterwards._

Umaroth began to consult with the other Eldunari once again, and Eragon waited patiently once again. While waiting, he felt Saphira enter his mind.

_Little One, might I suggest something?_

_Of course Saphira!_

_Why don't we choose three eggs? The elves choose one, the Eldunari choose one, and we choose one. That way the choice of the new dragons is equal._

_I shall ask Umaroth._

After feeling Saphira withdraw from his mind, Eragon approached Umaroth about Saphira's idea. Umaroth talked to the others about the idea of letting the each of the three races on Dras-abr Moi choose one of the eggs. They agreed and Eragon went to go discuss the idea with the elves.

Stepping out of the tree house, he felt something brush against his mind.

_Saphira?_

_Do I look like a large, blue dragon to you?_

Eragon looked beside him and saw Jonah hop down from a branch.

_Hello Jonah._ Eragon said tentatively, sliding his hand down to grasp the pommel of Brisngr.

_Peace Shadeslayer, I have told you I mean no harm. Are you going to inform the elves about the raising of the wild dragons?_

_Yes, I'm on my way right no- Wait, how did you know that?_

_There is a chance that I might be old friends with one of the dragons you keep under your tree. But have no worry, I am aware of the consequences of your spell, and I dare not enter. Hence why I enjoy relaxing in your tree so often._

_Might I ask this dragon's name?_

_That I shall keep to myself for the time being. Goodbye Eragon._

Eragon approached Blodgharm, surrounded by a large group of the elves helping construct a large hall for the Riders. Eragon discussed his plan with the elves, and they whole-heartedly agreed. They invited Eragon to see their progress on the Riders new hall, and Eragon helped out building and shaping the next generation of Riders home.

After a long and tiring day, Eragon headed back home with Saphira at his side, and Blodgharm trailing beside them.

"The elves have chosen me as a representative to choose the egg. I hope that is okay with you, Shadeslayer."

"Absolutely Blodgharm, I see no problem with it."

Before entering, Eragon gave Blodgharm permission to enter the cavern in the Ancient Language, voiding Eragon's spell.

Blodgharm looked around the cavern with awe, then approached the pile of Eldunari and murmured to Eragon. "We have almost completed a room for these magnificent dragons. Then we can start to work on the tormented dragons minds again. It is not fair what Galbatorix did to them, and it shall be reversed." He said to Eragon with an air of confidence.

_Greetings Eragon Kingkiller and Blodgharm-vodhr. I assume you are here for the choosing of the eggs?_

_Of course, Umaroth-Elda. Might I suggest the dragons go first? If Eragon agrees to it._

_I see no problem with that Blodgharm. Umaroth?_

_We would be honoured. After much consideration and thought, we have decided to choose the deep purple egg to the left of you Eragon. That youngling has been in her shell for far too long, we are curious as to how it will affect her. Blodgharm, would you like to go next?_

_Of course, Umaroth-Elda. _Scanning his eyes over the eggs, one seemed to jump out to Blodgharm._ I choose the deep orange one, at the far end of that shelf of eggs. _He sent a mental picture, and Eragon gasped. The eggs colouring was that of the orange in a fire, the egg seemed to glow like hot embers.

_Eragon, you and Saphira are to choose the last egg._

Eragon allowed Saphira to see through his eyes, as she was too big to fit inside the cavern. They had done this many times before, but all with him seeing through her eyes. To Eragon it was a peculiar sensation.

_Well Saphira?_

_I do not know, Little One. There are so many younglings here. _

Scanning their eyes upon the eggs, they seemed to both take interest in one at the same moment. It was a smaller egg, a dull and silver with what seemed to be sky blue veins running through it.

Eragon sent a mental picture to Umaroth and Blodgharm, saying that he and Saphira chose that egg.

_Excellent. Saphira should bring those three eggs to her nest tomorrow morning. _ At Umaroth's comment, Eragon felt a feeling of soaring joy come from Saphira, and a smile spread across his face.

_If you would excuse me Umaroth-Elda and Eragon, I am going to tell the rest of the members of my race of what has just conspired. Good night._

Eragon nodded to Blodgharm, and watched him walk up the stairs of the cavern.

_If you would excuse me as well Umaroth, I am weary and would like to get some sleep._

_Of course Eragon. Good night._

Eragon started to walk up the stairs, when he felt something ancient poking at his consciousness. Distracted, it gained control of his mind easily, and images started to flash before Eragon's eyes. Darkness. Pain. Black and Blood red. Two dragons in the sky, screeching. Bodies. Then blackness came, and the ancient voice of Valdr spoke. _Great pain is coming, Eragon; it is your destiny to overcome it. The short time of peace we have had is soon to come to an end._

Eragon regained his vision, and staggered up the stairs, collapsing in front of Saphira.

**Sorry for not posting the chapter I promised guys! I was SO busy this week with school and Christmas! But today I found time to finish this chapter, so here it is! (Yay for a birthday chapter!) Im on break now so y'all can expect plenty of updates! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The elf turned to her side again, checking the saddle bags of her mount for the thousandth time. Reassuring herself, she looked forward towards the large city they were headed to. Realizing that they were still many miles away, Arya lay her head down onto Fïrnen's neck and closed her eyes, letting her thoughts succumb her. Her mind wandered to topics such as how Ellesmera was doing in her absence, with her adviser Lord Dathedr in her stead. Arya began to ponder more political aspects of Ellesmera, the problems they'll encounter in the future, and how to overcome them.

The Riders weighed heavy upon her mind, because with only two eggs in Alagaesia currently, the possibility of two new Dragon Riders was a hot topic everywhere across the land. Dwarves and Urgals had already been ruled out as the new Riders, and Arya and Fïrnen were on their way to deliver the two eggs to Ilirea to allow the humans to have a chance at a dragon hatching for them. Arya sighed to herself, as the thought of the new Riders made her think of Eragon and Saphira. She missed them dearly, more than she allowed anyone to know. The exception was Fïrnen, for he shared as much pain as she.

_Arya, do not dwell upon such thoughts. I am sure that we will hear from them soon._

_Thank you for shaking me of my thoughts, Fïrnen._

_No problem. Of course we now approach Ilirea, and you would've been strayed from your thoughts anyways. Hopefully one of the young ones will hatch. It seems that the entire human population has massed in Ilirea._

_Hopefully._

Arya turned yet again to make sure the eggs were still there. Even though she knew that Fïrnen and herself were safe, it was a nervous habit Arya had from the days of ferrying Saphira's egg to and from the Varden. She peered into Fïrnen's saddle bag and looked at the eggs. One was a fairly large egg, about double the size of Fïrnen's. It was a dull gold; it almost seemed to be tinged with brown. The other egg was smaller than both Saphira and Fïrnen's, and was a brilliant white. In the early morning light it seemed to glow.

_Would you like to know the gender of the two dragons?_

_No Fïrnen, I think I shall wait and see for myself. Although, my curiosity may overcome me if the eggs don't hatch for anyone._

_If you wish, Little One._

Arya and Fïrnen had arrived in Ilirea a short while later, and were greeted by many people. The day was mostly taken up with meetings hosted by Queen Nasuada, discussing the final details about how the procession was to take place. It was mainly Nasuada and Arya who conversed, with a few nobles chipping in here or there.

Arya heard Fïrnen chuckle in the back of her mind. _They seem to be intimidated by you, Arya. _ He chuckled again, and let out a snort, which scared the wits out of most of the men and women in the room.

After all was discussed and finalized, Arya returned to a room high within the towers of the castle. Nasuada had made sure her room was big enough for Fïrnen to accompany her as well.

Weary from their travels, the pair both rested, carrying on conversations in their minds. A particularly lengthy conversation about the human nobles was interrupted when Arya noticed a ragged paper ship float in the window. It gracefully entered, before flitting across the room to hover a few inches above Arya's face.

She slowly examined the boat, trying to figure out what had happened to it. It appeared to be the same one she had sent Eragon, except that it looked as if Saphira had sat on it. The note from Eragon was loosely tied on, looking as though it was about to fall off any second.

_It looks like my boat has had a rough trip, _Arya thought to herself, but the moment passed, and the excitement of a reply overwhelmed her thoughts.

Quickly, she untied the note and read it over.

_Arya,  
>I believe that was a wise decision. I shall send more eggs soon,<br>and hopefully one of those will find one of the dwarves or  
>Urgals a suitable Rider. Our island is magnificent, it serves our<br>purpose perfectly. We have named it Dras-abr Moi. Tomorrow  
>Saphira and I plan on choosing which eggs Saphira is going<br>to nest first. Our hopes are that we can start rebuilding the  
>race of dragons and the Dragon Riders as soon as possible.<br>Also, if either of the eggs hatches, please notify me. Scrying me  
>will trigger the necklace I have from the dwarves, and I shall<br>go to the mirror in my room to talk to you. I've enclosed a map  
>showing you our approximate location, just in case.<em>

_Saphira says she misses Fïrnen too._

_Your companionship is missed here as well. I'm not as close  
>with many of the elves here, and such a bond is sorely missed.<br>Hopefully we will see each other soon._

_Give my best wishes to everyone;_

_Eragon_

Arya read over the letter, then playfully walked over to Fïrnen and smacked him on the neck.

_Fïrnen get up!_

He lazily opened an eye, his voice rumbling. _What would you like, Arya? I was just drifting off to sleep. _

_We've got some mail, you over-grown lizard. _

Fïrnen's head arose off the floor a little, and Arya felt a sense of joy rush through their mental link.

_Well, what did they say? _

Arya read the letter to Fïrnen, and for the rest of the night they discussed the reply from Eragon and his dragon. Drifting off to sleep, Arya slipped into her dreams with thoughts of Eragon bouncing around in her mind.

**Le gasp! A chapter from Arya's POV! This was originally going to be a super long chapter, but I've decided to break it up. Hopefully I'll have it up later tonight or tomorrow. It's turning out to be my favourite chapter yet :) Also, thanks for all the reviews guys :) It makes my day when I kinda obsessively stalk my inbox and find review alerts in my inbox ^^ Also to lapsuke, your review made my day. Thought I'd add that in here. Keep reviewing guys! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the Eragon characters. Christopher Paolini does.**

Chapter 8

Arya waved to the next person in line, a boy that looked to be no older than fourteen. He was a head shorter than her, with ashy blond hair that fell above his eyebrows. He confidently strode forward and placed his left hand on the golden egg. He waited, but nothing happened. He walked over to the white egg, with less of a bounce in his step, and again, nothing happened. This continuous cycle had gone on for most of the morning. Arya and Fïrnen had been present the entire time, but now the pattern of nothing happening was starting to wear on them.

_I feel like the results will be the same as with the dwarves and Urgals. This is rather uneventful._

_Patience, Fïrnen, it took Saphira over ten years for her to hatch. Hopefully these eggs will take less time, but for now we wait. _

For many hours the procession proceeded, with nothing but a tiny twitch of an egg to break the monotony. Everything remained similar, a person approaches, nothing happens. That is, until a fight broke out in the middle of the town square.

"Father LET GO! Don't touch me! This is my decision, not yours!" a girl broke through the crowd, with a large, gruff man following her.

"No child of mine is going to come anywhere NEAR those abominations. If you touch either of those creatures, you will no longer be my daughter." The burly man grabbed the girls arm, turning her away from the eggs.

"So be it." The girl yanked her arm away, and stepped forwards realizing that all eyes were on her. Arya took a good look at the girl. She seemed to be about seventeen, with long caramel hair, down below her shoulder blades. She had bright blue eyes, with freckles dotting her face.

The entire crowd was silent, for the first time that entire day. Every pair of eyes was watching the girl slowly step forward, her hand outstretched towards the white egg.

_She completely skipped the gold egg. How interesting. _

Fïrnen's voice surprised Arya; she had been so focused on what was happening in the square. The girl laid her hand on the small white egg, and within seconds a crack appeared in the egg. A collective gasp came through the crowd of people.

A small dragon sprang forward from the shell of the egg, and stumbled towards the girl's hand. Arya knew what was going to happen next, so she sprang forward, and grasped the girl's shoulders; preventing her from falling as she felt the shock go up through her arm.

She recovered quite fast, and seemed to realize what had just happened.

The girl picked up her dragon, and looked up to Arya.

"What… what now?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"You will stay with Fïrnen and I tonight, and then tomorrow we will leave for Ellesmera, and begin your training. For now, we need to remain here until everyone has touched the last egg."

The girl nodded, and silently went to stand beside Fïrnen, understanding that this was a part of her responsibility.

_Youngling, what is your name?_

At the sound of Fïrnen in her mind, the girl paled. Noticing this, Arya smacked Fïrnen, reprimanding him for scaring her.

"My name is Caylen." she said aloud, afraid to speak within her mind.

"Well, welcome to the Riders, Caylen. I have yet to formally introduce myself, I am Arya, and this is my partner of mind and heart, Fïrnen. We will talk more when we return to the castle." Fïrnen also greeted her, and Caylen responded in her mind for the first time.

The procession continued for another hour, unsuccessful. The pair of dragons and Riders headed back to the castle, with Arya protectively carrying the egg in her arms. While walking back to her room, Arya came to find that Caylen was much like Katrina, but was extremely shy. She did nothing but playfully poke at the starlight coloured dragon in her arms.

"Make yourself at home, Caylen. We will rise early tomorrow, you and I will fly on Fïrnen, and you will be holding your dragon."

"Arya, I think it's hungry." Caylen muttered quietly.

_I believe that she is hungry._

"My dragon is a she?" the young girl asked, with a surprised expression on her face.

_Aye. From the looks of it, she will grow to be a magnificent dragon. _ Fïrnen bent his head down to look the hatchling, touching his snout to her tiny forehead. Playfully, she jumped and bit him on the nose.

_Humph._ Fïrnen nestled his wings back into place, and lay his head down to sleep.

Arya approached Caylen, giving her a slab of meat. Quietly, the girl tore up the meat into strips, allowing her dragon to snap it up quickly. Satiated, the young dragon hopped over to Fïrnen and nestled up to his side.

"Well it seems like someone's made a new friend, Fïrnen." Arya said jokingly, a smile spreading across her face. Fïrnen snorted in response, smoke rising out of his nostrils.

Arya turned to look at the girl, who was uncomfortably sitting on the edge of her bed. "Caylen, can I ask you what happened between you and your Father?"

"Yes, well, it's quite a long story, if you don't mind." Arya nodded for her to continue, and Caylen let out a long sigh. "Well, many months ago just before the Battle of the Burning Plains, my Father's brother was called to duty by Galbatorix. He was forced to fight against his will. Although he showed no love towards the King, he showed more hostility towards the Varden; for he had decided that it was their fault that he was being called to war. That night was the last time my Father and I ever saw my Uncle, for he was killed in battle by Eragon." She paused, taking another deep breath. "From then on my Father has hated Dragon Riders, for they tore his brother for them. Today he forbade me from going to the ceremony, but I snuck out and did so anyways. Believe me; I had no intention of touching either of the eggs, but once I saw her egg, I felt like I had to. That's when my father caught up to me, and you know the rest of the story."

Arya pondered what she had just heard, and quickly asked Caylen if she'd like to see her family before they left for Ellesmera.

"Yes, I would. I'd like to see my two brothers before I leave, and hopefully my Mother will be home." Caylen nodded her head, and asked in a polite tone, "Now if it is alright with you, I'd like to get some sleep. Good night Arya." She walked over to Fïrnen, and said her goodnight mentally, before patting her white hatchling.

Arya watched as the hatchling sprang up the girls arm, and accompanied her to bed.

_I remember when you were that small, Fïrnen. _

Fïrnen chuckled to himself, and drifted off to sleep.

_Goodnight, Little One._

**Yayyyy! Two chapters in 24 hours! :D This is my favourite chapter so far. First off, thanks for the reviews guys! They make my day :) Secondly, I probably won't have the next chapter up until Monday or Tuesday, (New Years partying is kinda taking up my weekend) so hopefully this will do until then! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Arya looked into the morning sky, marvelling at the colours spread throughout the distant skyline. They had left early that morning, and had already been flying for a few hours.

"From now on, you may refer to me as Master or Ebrithil. The same goes when you refer to Fïrnen. We will not fully start your training until we arrive in Ellesmera, but I will go over some essentials quickly during the next few days. Does that sound agreeable?"

"Yes, Ebrithil."

Arya turned to look at Caylen, who still looked pale from being so far above the ground on Fïrnen.

"Don't be worried, Fïrnen won't let you fall." Arya smiled as she patted her partner-of-mind-and-heart on the neck. "Anyways, we will land soon. Fïrnen needs to eat and rest for a bit."

Caylen nodded, and continue to watch her young dragon intently while the white hatchling stared at the stars.

"She's been doing that all night, she seems entranced by the stars." The young dragon shifted her head to look out into the night sky, and then back to look at Caylen. "That is Aiedail, the morning star." The hatchling nestled in towards Caylen, and let out a high pitched hum. "I shall name you Aiedail; it seems a fitting name for a dragon with white scales. You seem like an Aiedail as well. Hopefully you like it."

Arya and Fïrnen both gasped within their minds, as they felt a presence in their mind that they'd never felt before. _Yes._ The voice sounded as if it had come from an elderly dragon; yet Arya knew it came from the hatchling.

Fïrnen spoke to the three of them. _Well, it seems as though she likes it. Greetings, Aiedail._

_Hello Fïrnen. _

Arya marvelled at the dragon's progress. Barely a day old and yet was she able to speak.

_It will puzzle others as well, Ebrithil. I believe my ability to communicate is due to how long I was with the Eldunari in my egg. I have learned much from listening within my egg._

"This will speed up your training. We will start going over some basic aspects now."

_Yes Ebrithil._

"Yes Ebrithil."

Arya racked her brain for what she should start Caylen's training with. She worried silently to herself, mainly because she had never taught someone with a teacher/student relationship. Sure she had gone over a few things with Eragon here or there; but never anything major.

_I think I will start with the history of the Riders. If one does not know their past, they will be doomed to repeat it in the future._

_Wise words, Little One. _

***** Saphira's POV *****

The beating of Saphira's wings pounded in her skull. She was close now, only a few more seconds of flying before she would reach the cavern where she was nesting the three eggs. Carefully placing the stag she had caught on the outer edge of the cavern, she walked into the depths of the cave. Snaking her head around the corner, Saphira took a look as to make sure the eggs were still there.

Bringing her kill into the cave, she nestled into the side, and blew a small stream of fire onto the fiery- orange, purple and silver eggs.

Stripping the stag of the meat, she noticed that the orange egg had fallen over. Gently, she tipped it right side up with her snout. A few minutes later, she noticed the egg had flopped over the other way.

_Could the fire-egg-youngling be hatching?_

Casting the carcass aside, she brought her head down to look at the egg.

_A watched pot never boils, Saphira._ She heard her partner-of-mind-and-heart give a slight chuckle.

_This is different. This is a dragon egg. Two totally unrelated topics._

It was only a matter of minutes before Saphira watched as an orange dragon popped their head outside of their egg for the first time. The hatchling laid eyes on Saphira, and burst forward from their egg, hunger clawing within their stomach.

_Hello little hatchling. You are quite the gangly little fellow._

The dragon shrieked in response, and Saphira dragged her stag over for the young dragon to eat. Clumsily, he leaped forward to the carcass, nearly tripping over his own feet. Saphira noticed that his claws were a red colour, tinted with orange. Other than that, the youngling's body was a fiery orange all over.

_This little fellow seems to be a trouble maker. We will see in the upcoming months how he develops._

_It is a male, Saphira?_

_Yes. _Saphira hummed, and nuzzled the hatchling with her snout.

**Sorry about the long wait guys, I've been super busy. I took the time to plan out how the stories going to go, and it seems that we're in for a long ride ;) Anyways, here's a short chapter. It was much longer originally, but after reading it over, I scrapped it. Thanks for all the reviews, keep on reviewing! It makes me happy to see the little mails pop up in my inbox! Hopefully I'll update soon (:**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eragon walked out of the dimly-lit room, striding towards the small hallway not ten feet in front of him. Slowly turning the corner, he saw the shelves lined with rows of faintly glowing Eldunari. Eragon walked over to one of the slightly larger Eldunari, and laid his hand upon it. He extended to his consciousness towards the old soul; only to feel anger, hatred, and a mix of tangled emotions. Eragon stood there for over a half hour, trying to soothe the elder dragon's twisted mind. Eragon rose after feeling that he had slightly alleviated some of the creature's confusion and anger.

Silently walking past the shelves and shelves of dragon's who the elves have yet to return to a normal state of mind, Eragon silently cursed Galbatorix in his mind for twisting the elders as he had.

After Valdr's warning, Eragon had spent most of his free time in the past month helping the elves with the Eldunari whose minds had yet to return to their previous state. Mostly it was for the reason that he wanted to see if any of the other older Eldunari had anything to say about the vision Valdr had given him. So far, the most helpful advice was from Umaroth, telling him to take what the great dragon had said very seriously. A part inside his heart knew that even though most of his intentions were noble, he also found spending time with the elder dragons helped him take his time off the fact that Arya had never written him back.

Even though he knew the outcome, Eragon always felt the tiny glimmer of hope creep into his stomach every time he entered his room; hoping he'd see a small floating boat there, waiting for him.

For the past month, Eragon had spent most of his time with the elves constructing most of the buildings on Dras-abr Moi. With magic and the work of thirty elves, a dragon, and a rider, the city was complete. A grand hall, a huge library, a council chamber, along with a huge dragon hold were all finished. The only thing left was the dragons and riders themselves.

Saphira had spent the past month taking care of the two hatchlings, Volos, the fiery orange dragon, and a young female who had hatched a week after Volos. Saphira had named the small silvery-blue dragoness Vaeyndr. The dragon was tiny compared to Volos, but yet what she lacked in strength and size, she made up for in intelligence and speed. Their rivalry was a fierce one; both younglings constantly tried to out-perform one another.

Eragon chuckled to himself, remembering how Vaeyndr had brought Saphira a rabbit that she had hunted by herself, proud of her accomplishment. Not an hour later, Volos had returned to the nest with a young buck clamped in his jaws, making sure to rub his accomplishment in his hatch mate's face.

Sadly, with the young dragons taking up a lot of Saphira's time, she and Eragon didn't see each other as often; but they remained in each other's minds 24/7, feeling every emotion and experience through one another.

With the completion of Dras-abr Moi, Eragon found that he had tons of free time on his hands. Mostly he devoted it to reading and writing scrolls, as well as practicing magic, or sparring against some of the elves. With the abundance of trees and nature on the island, the elves were as happy as clams. Eragon often stumbled upon them singing and dancing in the forest.

Not only had Eragon found companionship with the elves, but he had struck up an unexpected friendship with the werecat Jonah. Their conversations were often based on dragons and the history of Alagaesia. Eragon discovered that Jonah had come from an old royal bloodline of werecats; long before they had elected Grimrr Halfpaw as their spokes-cat. Jonah's family had retained a lasting friendship with an older dragon named Luarv. During a conversation in the late afternoon, he learned that the older pale red dragon had once saved Jonah's great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather from being attacked by a Shrrg. While Luarv's body had passed into the void hundreds of years prior, the wild dragon's Eldunari remained safe; kept with the other Eldunari in the Vault of Souls for over a hundred years.

_Saphira, I am going to go back to the house… I will come see you and the hatchlings tomorrow morning, if you don't mind. I'm quite tired today._

Truthfully, Eragon knew that was a lie. His motives behind returning to the tree house were that of curiosity and hope; maybe Arya had written to him. Eragon knew that Saphira could see through his words, but yet she let it slide anyways. She understood that this was a fragile subject with her Rider, so she allowed him to go with no questions asked.

_Good night Little One, we will see you tomorrow_. Eragon felt her hum through their connection.

_Good night Saphira. Say hello to Volos and Vaeyndr for me._

The morning seemed to arrive quickly for Eragon. He awoke to a pair of yellow eyes staring at him from the side of his bed. The first few times this occurred, Eragon nearly jumped out of his skin. Now after many encounters, it seemed to be an almost regular activity for the pair.

_Good morning Shadeslayer._

_Jonah, I'm not even out of bed yet. How long have you been waiting there for?_

_Give or take a few minutes, but I'd say about a half hour. I have a remarkable amount of patience. It's a skill well worth learning Shadeslayer._

_I'm plenty patient._ Eragon said, an edge creeping into his voice. He really wasn't in the mood to be chastised this early in the morning.

_Not as patient as I am. _The cat wandered out the room, feeling a tad smug; his tail making tiny flicks in the air, almost as if he was almost about to pounce on his prey.

_Waiting for something, Jonah? You seem a tad… _ Eragon searched for the proper word to describe how Jonah was acting. Playful wasn't the word; nor was excited, or tense._ On edge._ The words seemed to be most appropriate for the situation.

_Well Shadeslayer, if you seemed to have paid more attention for the past few days instead of holing yourself up in with the Elder ones, for a bit more personal reasons that you'd like to admit, you'd realize that something has disturbed the peace on this island._ The werecats tail flicked in an almost violent manner, and he strode out of the room.

Eragon could hear the werecat pad down the stairs, and for a moment the footsteps paused. _You will see what I mean._

Jonah's words washed over Eragon as if he'd had a bucket of ice water poured on him. A bud of anger blossomed within him, instantaneously he reached out to Saphira. Eragon could feel that she was still half asleep, so he gently prodded her consciousness. _Saphira, are you awake?_

_I am now. Your kerfuffle with the werecat awoke me. _

Saphira felt Eragon pause on the other side of their connection, and she knew that he was waiting for an answer regarding Jonah.

_Little One, you shouldn't take this the wrong way, but you know what the werecat's words had a grain of truth to them. When was the last time you sat, cleared your mind, and listened to the things around you? I understand that you've been busy building Dras abr Moi, and I also believe that the werecat might've crossed the line slightly, but you must accept that his point struck to be true._

_Fine. _The anger in Eragon boiled over, and he shut his mind off from Saphira. He walked out of the house with his composure kept, but didn't greet any of the elves as he passed them by. All he did was walk, and simmer in anger, wondering why Jonah's observation had aggravated him to this point. Even more so, Eragon began to worry as to what the werecat meant by 'something has disturbed the peace'. Eragon walked for nearly twenty minutes until he came upon a spot that he'd visited many times during the early days of being settled on Dras abr Moi. It was a shallow clearing on the top of a cliff that overlooked the sandy beach and vast ocean. The direction it faced pointed towards his old home. As Eragon stepped out to look over the ocean, Eragon saw and understood exactly what Jonah had meant.

Just to make sure his assumptions were correct, Eragon extended his consciousness and listened to the whispers of the life forces around him. Sure enough, his suspicions were proved to be correct, and he yelled out in happiness, and rejoined his mind yet again to his partner of mind and heart.

All around him, the land whispered something, and it reminded him of his lessons from what seemed like another life time ago. The land whispered of the arrival of a Rider.

Sure enough, Eragon could see two dots on the horizon. One a fairly larger dot with a greenish hue, and one smaller dragon that seemed to dip in and out of reality, blending in with the background. Eragon assumed that the white egg had hatched.

Already overflowing with excitement, another thought hit Eragon's mind. _I'll get to see Arya._ Even with the distance between them, Eragon could've sworn he had heard Saphira's roar.

**OH HEY GUYS. IM SOSOSOOSOS SORRY FOR DROPPING OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH. I really am D: But exams were just… ughh… But vacation was super nice :D Now that exams are officially over… I'm baaackkk! And here is my longest chapter yet, just for you guys! ^^ From now on, I'll probably update once a week. (It also depends on what life throws at me, but whatever) Remember to review, (it makes me really really happy. Actually.)**


	11. So sorry

**Hey guys. I'm really so so so sorry. I haven't updated in forever, I know. I've basically dropped off the face of the Earth. I kinda lost my inspiration for this story, I truly am sorry for not updating. I'm not promising updates anymore, but if I feel the inspiration to write a chapter here or there, I'll put one up for you. So sorry about this, thank you all for reading up to this point.**

**xxx**


End file.
